CM Punk
CM Punk is a WWE Superstar currently working on it's Raw Brand and also the leader of the new nexus. Height: 6 foot 1 Weight: 220 lbs Age: 32 ECW 2006-2008 CM Punk made his debut to wwe in june 2006.CM Punk was working on WWE's former WWE ECW brand, which was mainly for wrestlers who are new and need to build their way up to smackdown then raw, or just unpopular wrestlers who are working their way up to becoming more popular. He was face on ecw and feuded with john morrison. Raw 2008-2009 As part of the 2008 wwe draft in june 2008, cm punk got drafted to wwe's raw brand where he was still a face. He feuded with Randy Orton. He also mostly competed in 6 man tag team matches. Smackdown 2009-2010 As part of the 2009 wwe draft in april 2009, Punk got drafted to the Smackdown brand a face. At Extreme Rules 2009, Punk cashed in his money in the bank contract which he won a wrestlemania 2009, in the money in the bank ladder match, he cashed it in on Jeff Hardy who just won the world hevayweight championship. CM Punk said he still respected Hardy but he just thought that was the right time to cash in his contract. Hardy respected that but said it was his gold and he deserved it back and then the two started arguing untill it came to blows then a brawl which referees had to break up then a shouting match .Punk and Hardy did similar things over the coming weeks untill CM Punk finnaly came to the point where he apoligised to Hardy face to face. He apoligised and said that the past few weeks had been... and then Punk hit the microphone of Hardy'd head. Then Punk attacked Hardy, thus becoming heel. In August 2009 CM Punk faced Hardy in a steel cage match on smackdown in a loser leaves match. Jeff Hardy lost thus causing him to leave WWE. In November 2009, Punk intorduced the fans to Luke Gallows, previously known as festus.when his name was festus, he had tunnel vision and had to be helped to the ring by his partner and best friend jesse. when the bell rung he went mad, and then when the bell rung again, he went calm. He had been inactive for 7 months and then the reason for that was to stop taking drugs, alcohol and to stop smoking, and get rid of his tunnel vision. In those 7 months, he had shaved all his hair off so that he was bald, lost 38 lbs and was now a smarter better person. Luke Gallows was Punks follower. In Jaunuary 2010, Punk was asking the fans if anyone wanted there head shaved bald, no one said yes, but on late jaunuary, a woman from the fans said yes, if a fans head was shaved bald they would be relived of their sins of smoking/alcohol/drugs. The woman's name was Serena and she got her head shaved bald live on TV. She then joined the two, the three of them were called the straight edge society. he cointinued doing that over the weeks but very little people he shaved bald, and those people did not join the sraight edge society. In February 2010, CM Punk became a pro on Season 1 of NXT. A show were 8 fcw superstars that are good enough to become superstars in WWE. there is only 1 winner. Punk's rookie was a 30 year old man hoping to win NXT like all the other rookies. Darren Young did not kive a straight edge lifestyle and Punk wanted to help him with that. In March 2010, on an episode of Smackdown Punk said to Young to shave his hair, but Young who was heel said he changed his mind thus turning face. Gallows and Young argued quite a lot. In Jaunuary 2010 Punk started feuding with Rey Mysterio. On another episode of Smackdown in March 2010, Rey Mysterio was introducing his family to the fans, his wife, and his two children, a son age 13 and a daughter who turned age 8 that day, meaning it was his daughters birthday. when Rey Mysterio and his son and wife were singing happy birthday, Punk interupted and made Mysterios daughter cry thus ruining her birthday party. Mysterio had to take his family to the back becaus Punk was singing Happy birthday to Mysterios daughter in a very sarcastic manner. Darren Young came 5th out of 8 people in NXT. At Wrestlemania 26, Punk faced Mysterio. Mysterio won and Punk blamed Gallows and serena for his Loss. At Extreme Rules he won against Rey Mysterio in a hair match. At Extreme Rules the only reason Punk won was because a mystery man interfered in the match. At Over the limit, Mysterio defeated Punk in a hair match thus causing Punk to get his head shaved bald. The next Friday on Smackdown Punk said he would show his head because he had a towel over his head, when Gallows, The Mystery Man and Serena took the towel off Punk was wearing a mask. In July 2010 Big Show removed Punks mask. On the June 7 2010 episode of Monday Night Raw, it was a viewers choice episode and Punk was invited to it. CM Punk got chosen to face John Cena. During the match the 8 Nxt rookies came out and attacked Punk and Cena and also other people working at WWE who were near to the ring. Punk got accused of attacking The Undertaker who got put in a vegitative state., He got accused by Kane. Turns out it actually was Kane all along. In early July 2010, Serena showed a video to Kane proving his inocence. On the night Undertaker got attacked, Serena was at a bar drinking beer Punk, Gallows and the mystery man caught her but gave her one more chance and tolf her not to tell anyone. When Punk knew the video was shown to the world, he was shocked and angry because the fans no knew that he was lienig to them all that time. Punk then kicked Serena out of the straight edge society. Punk made The Mystery Man and Luke Gallows obey him by going down on there knees. Punk kicked Gallows out because Gallows said that he was wanting to face Punk and after his match he was going to get a beer. the mystery man was later revealed as Joey Mercury former WWE Superstar who also got kicked out. Raw 2010-present In October 2010 Punk got swaped with Edge to go to Raw and Edge go back to Smackdown. On his first night he attacked Bourne. On December 27 2010 CM Punk became the leader of the nexus after Barret was injured but Barret returned next week and said he is the leader of the nexus and not Punk. The Raw general manager announced if Barret lost a triple threat steel cage match later on that night he would be out of the nexus. Barret was about to win but Punk ran out and offered to help Barret out the cage when Barret got to the top, Punk riped Barrets nexus armband off and kicked Barret down. Then Randy Orton won. CM Punk told the remaining nexus members and the wwe unuverse that he was calling the nexus the new nexus. He said nexus members had to go threw an inintiation test. Michael Mcgillicutty went first. He had to survue a beating from the rest of the nexus. after the beating that was Mcgillicutty in the new nexus. Next up was Husky Harris. He had to survive 3 lashes from each member of the nexus and much more than 3 by Punk. After that, that was Harris in the new nexus. Up next was Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater. They had to hit each other with kendo sticks untill they couldn't do it anymore. Gabriel and Slater tried to but they just could'nt do it so they failed their test thus kicking them out of nexus. Otunga was next. His test was to survue a beating from Big Show, who was out talking to the fans. Otunga passed his test and up next was CM Punk. His initiation test was to jump of the tiatron which is the big giant TV screen. He was about to jump off then he said that he was actually wearing a harnis. so he was safe. Next week Punk faced Cena and a strong fan ran in the ring and attacked Cena and then the fan looked at Punk and Punk stood up and sacrificed himself and the fan kicked him in the face then the fan became a member of the new nexus. Punks initiation was to get kicked in the face by the fan so he had it planned all along. Next week he introduced the fan to everyone and the fan was called Mason Ryan and he was from Wales in the U.K.. At the 2011 WWE Royal Rumble, Punk's new nexus members surrounded the ring and attacked Randy Orton, Punk then attacked Orton only to recieve an RKO. From Februrary 2011 - March 2011, Orton punted all the new nexus members in the skull, except Punk. Punk and Orton had a feud in 2008 were Orton punted Punk in the skull thus costing him a shot at the world hevayweight championship. At Wrestlemania '2011', Orton beat Punk. At Extreme Rules 2011, Orton beat Punk in a last man standing match. At the Capitol Punishment PPV in June 2011, Punk defeated Mysterio in a match that lasted 15 minutes long. on the June 20 edition of monday night raw Punk defeated Cena. The next week on Raw he became the #1 contender for Cena's WWE Championship, by defeating Mysterio and Del Rio. After The match he announced that his WWE Contract ends on July 17 2011. He then said he would win his match at Money in the Bank and when he did, he would bring it to another company. The next week on Raw, the main event was Truth vs Cena in a tables match, Cena did the attitude adjustment to Truth, ready to go through a table but Punk moved the table out the way. Cena would of won if it wasnt for Punk. Cena then got angry at Punk and started throwing out punches at Punk then went back in the ring. Truth then speared Cena through a table that he had set up earlier in the match, thus winning. Punk then gave a big speech, aying that he likes Cena but hates the idea that Cena's better than him. He then said things about Brock Lesnar, Colt Cabana, Paul Heyman, and Vince Mcmahons family. He said Cena kisses Mr. Mcmahons a*s, and said WWE would be better if Vince Mcmahon just died. Then he said if that happens His dofus son in law (triple h) and Stephanie Mcmahon would take over. He then said Let me tell you a personal story about Vince Mcmahon, kay we do all this bullying campagin stuff..... then his microphone shut off. He broke the 4th wall in that speech. It was announced next week by Raw commentators, that Punk had been indefinetly suspended for his words last week. Cena came out and said Punk shouldnt be suspended for speaking his mind. Cena said he didnt agree with punks words as a law in USA (a reference to independence day, thats when the raw was aired) a man has freedom of speech. Mcmahon finally arrived near the end of Raw, he stated Punk really got suspended because Mcmahon was afraid Punk would bring the title to another bussiness. And plus he only has a few weeks left. Cena and Mcmahon argued then Cena said Not fighting is not what I signed up for, and handed Mcmahon the belt. Mcmahon said Cena has his match but if Cena losses he is fired.